


You can't cure everyone

by katanar_de_grace



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanar_de_grace/pseuds/katanar_de_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some banter between Arcade and the Courier about Lily after she loses of her memory of her grandchildren due to her medication she takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't cure everyone

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction I wrote it at 3 so all I ask is for you to tell me what I did good or bad at so I can learn for the next time.

Sitting next to Arcade on a bench in Jacobstown surrounded by super mutants and nightkin was not Lucky happy place even if all the super mutants had been "cured". Even being outside with all this white flakes pouring from the sky did not seem right to Lucky, Arcade had called the stuff snow he also said it was harmless as long as Lucky didn't eat the yellow snow or the green and the pink snow. Really Lucky did not think it was safe at all just sitting around getting covered in snow, which is probable full of radiation as anything that come from an orange sky like the Mojave's is just trying to kill you.

Lucky's attention turned to Lily who is taking her medications now and watch's over her bighorns as if they were her own. Arcane following Lucky's line of sight realised that her eyes fixed on Lilly and that of her caring for her bighorns Lily looked up from her work and looked towards Lucky with no expression or realisation of who she is or was to Lilly. Even after Lucky and waved franticly at Lily in hope she remembered her although Lucky knew it was medication. "She was ill so we cured her right Arcade?" Lucky was asking for forgiveness but knew that there was none to give.

"Are you really sure it was better for her to be corrected and lonely with no memories of her grandchildren, than to be happy but ill with memories and delusions of her grandkids?" Arcade was not really asking he just wanted her to know he never wanted Lily to turn out like this he kept on talking it seemed to help "remember the times in which she believe you where her granddaughter, you made her smile every time you came to see her. " She had told Lily to take at full doses in an attempt to cure her of the madness that had consumed her but instead it had cured her of herself leaving nothing but a super mutant who was once called Lilly and who once had a family she saw every day and cared for her enough to cure her.

Anger started to wash over Arcade, he had told Lucky not to test the medication on Lily, he said what if something goes wrong and she starts attacking us in a rage. It now seem the medication work it looks as if it did everything it was meant to but not want people hoped it would do, help Lily but also keep Lily her old self and not lose her to treatment. "She was truly happy living in her false reality, you ripped her from that." He paused Arcane needed to as he was losing control of his breathing as it now felt heavy in his chest But he has to tell her just what he thinks of her choice she has made and to show her they have had effects on everyone. "You're now just another waste lander to her Lily she you as nothing more" Arcade stood up left heading towards the lodge, he looked back to say one last thing to her before the left all this businesses alone.

"Yeah Lucky you really did cure her."


End file.
